Come Back to Me
by GracefulWhispers
Summary: Simone Bradley has been in prison for two months. Constantly, she recounts her last days as a free woman. As the days pass, she hopes that Annabelle will come and drop any and all charges. Instead, it is a visit from an unlikely figure from Simone's past, someone whom she thought was dead. Simone/Annabelle, Amanda
1. Prison

**Come Back to Me**

_**A/N: Thanks so much for taking the time to read this. Hopefully I'll be updating soon, depending on the response I get. I hope you all like it. :)**_

**Chapter 1: Prison**

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

It had been two months since Simone Bradley had been put into prison. It was two months of being solitary, though Simone almost preferred it that way. She wasn't one to let people in, not easily, and never completely. Being alone in her cell, a few rays of sunlight peeking in through the window.. it was okay. The situation wasn't fantastic, or by any means good, but it was okay. That's what she told other people, the few she spoke to. There was one guard that seemed to be pleasant enough. He would slide her a tray of food, asking how she was. Her response: okay. She had been better, that's for sure. If someone had asked her how she was feeling the night after she had kissed Annabelle for the first time- the first real time… she would have had no words for how she felt. But now in her white brick cell two months later, she just felt okay. On her way to the prison, the government driver had said one simple statement.

"You should be ashamed of yourself," he'd said. And maybe, in some respects, she should have been. Annabelle had only been 17. She should have been ashamed, yes. However, she should only have been upset with herself for not holding off longer. There was no other guilt that she could find within herself for what they'd done. And even though she hadn't seen the girl's face since they'd last parted, she still felt a sense of comfort when she thought about that night. It was thoughts of the past that seemed to fill her as she sat on her cot for days on end.

About a month earlier, Aunt Immaculata had visited. The entire visit, Simone had been told how terrible she had been. She was told that she had been fired, and Simone had to fight the urge to comment sarcastically in response. The conversation had ended in a stony silence, the realization once Immaculata had been gone for well over an hour that she had officially been disowned. She had absolutely no family left. And though that realization came very clearly and very abruptly, still no tears came to her. She just returned to her cell and waited. Every day she had hoped that Annabelle would come to visit- would tell her that she was able to get the charges dropped. Eventually Simone was resigned to the fact that Annabelle's mother, Senator Tillman, had talked what she thought was some sense into her. That she had changed Annabelle's mind. Maybe even Annabelle hated her now as well. That was the thought that nearly sent her into tears. She sat back against the cool wall, her eyes closing as she again thought over everything that had happened. And when her door was opened, she nearly fell off of the edge of the cot and onto the floor.

"Simone Bradley, you have a visitor." A voice sounded. One of the prison guards stood blocking the doorway. Simone stood slowly, and made her way over to the guard. Meanwhile, her heart-rate began to accelerate. Who could it be? Damn, Simone, who do you have left? Annabelle. It had to be Annabelle. She held out her hands and let the guard fasten the handcuffs securely around her wrists. He then grabbed her arm, closing the cell behind them.

"Who is it?" She questioned, deciding to test her luck. She wasn't spoken to, not often, but she just needed to know.

The guard ignored her question, just shrugging very nonchalantly in response. As they continued down the line of cells, Simone scanned the many faces. Some of them looked unbelievably frightened. Others looked pissed off. Not at her, necessarily, but at the world- at whoever it was that put them in prison. And few of the people just stared at her, and for some reason, they were the ones that sent a shiver down her spine. It sent her the feeling of being judged, a feeling that Simone had never grown accustomed to, let alone dealt with well. She took a breath as they continued through various hallways towards the visitors' area. Calm down, Simone, she told herself. Instead, her anxiety seemed to intensify as they closed in on the visitor's area. Just before they crossed through the door, Simone paused slightly, momentarily stopping the guard as well. In a few moments, she would be with Annabelle. Only glass would separate them, and that would seem so insignificant, she just knew it. As she crossed the threshold into the area, she scanned the booths, phones on each side of the glass. None of the faces matched Annabelle's. Almost panicked, she glanced over them again. Suddenly, she froze, her eyes meeting one person's gaze in particular. Hazel eyes met hers and the dark haired woman from an old photograph pushed her way into Simone's memory.

"Amanda."

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**A/N: Again, thank you so much for reading. Please follow, favorite, and/or review! You don't know how much it makes my day when you do. (:**_


	2. Amanda

**Come Back to Me**

_**A/N: So, I'm back. To be honest, I kinda forgot about this story. Lately, I have been getting a lot of feedback on it, so I decided to write another chapter. It took me a while once I began writing this chapter, because I felt I needed to watch the movie again as a sort of refresher. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the continuation of the story.**_

**Chapter 2: Amanda**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Simone stood frozen in place as a pair of frozen eyes locked on to hers. Immediately, she moved to step back, finding herself running straight into a guard. Shaking her head, the blonde's eyes were wide, suddenly feeling more than okay with the idea of remaining locked up.

A few months earlier, Simone had almost been able to say with a clear head that she was moving past Amanda. It had been a slow process, but that was to be expected. They had grown up together. Those years, they meant so much. And eventually, she finally accepted that Amanda wasn't coming back. She wouldn't see her again. It was just something that would have to

And then, she decided to go back. Maybe if she went back to the school, maybe if she taught there, she could let go of the memories. She forced herself to move on when she met Michael. They had been introduced through her Aunt Immaculata. And it just...made sense to be with him. He was nice to her. Being with him brought a sense of normalcy, though not one that she had ever been comfortable. He was what was right, but never what she wanted. And that wasn't fair, not to him. But she went on with it anyway, because it was safe, especially compared to the life she had been living before. Teaching was more stable than working in photography. And dating a man brought forth no ridicule. Thank God Immaculata had never figured out what had come about between her and Amanda. That relationship, however good it seemed, was never stable. It was never safe. And maybe that was what was so enticing. Being with Amanda was always an adventure. There were surprises and mischief and she loved every moment of it. She loved _her._

But that didn't matter. That part of her life was over. Her aunt offered her a job. She accepted it. And she hoped that could figure out who she was, what she wanted. At the school, could start over.

It wasn't until she met Annabelle that she was able to do that, to feel that she could really start over. With her, it seemed like those adventures could happen again. With Annabelle, there were surprises and impulsiveness. She had never been naive enough to think their relationship would work out. _Something _had always been bound to go wrong. And as soon as she began to hope that wasn't the case, that they could possibly be together, she was forced away. All the strength she had left had lay in her belief that if she got out of there, she could find Annabelle again.

And now that strength was gone now that Amanda was back. She felt weak and sick and she had to fight the tears from escaping. Those hazel eyes had stared back at her for so many years, just to be gone one spring morning.

Suddenly, she was pushed slightly forward. Slowly, she made her way towards the chair opposite Amanda. For a moment, she was so grateful for that glass. It formed a barrier between them. As the guards retreated to the back of the room, their careful gazes still trained on the blonde, she attempted to find her voice. She spoke the first words that she could form, a frown spreading across her face. "Go."

A small look of hurt appeared on the other woman's face, but a smirk replaced it quickly. "Don't look so excited."

Simone shook her head. "You left. Do it again." She couldn't deal with this, she didn't want to.

"Look.." Amanda said quickly, letting a long breath out. For a brief moment, she glanced away. "I- I'm sorry for showing up, but I'd appreciate a little less attitude.." She paused, then added, "I'm here to get you out."

For a split second, she just stared at the other woman, confused. She almost decided to ask how that was possible. It had been hardly 2 months since she had come here. How was she expected to get out 18 months early? How was that possible? Before she could ask, a wave of bitterness swept across her. She didn't want Amanda's help. She didn't want to even look at her face. And in that moment, she just wanted to tell her everything that she hadn't been able to. "No. No. Even if you could do that… you wouldn't be able to handle it, right? You won't be able to _breathe._" The last words left her mouth low and angry.

Amanda's eyes just stared at her, wide as she realized that the blonde was using her own words against her. "Simone-"

Tears began to well up in her eyes. When she looked away, Amanda's voice spoke up, quiet. "I got a call, okay? Someone by the name of Tillman. They said you were in prison. She told me she could get you out of here."

Simone's eyes shot up. "What? Who was it?"

"Some Senator. I don't know." The brunette shook her head. "But they wanted someone to check up on you, to keep an eye on you."

"No. I-" She shook her head. Keep an eye on her? Why Amanda? She was probably the only one left. Immaculata had practically disowned her.. and her parents. Who knew what they had thought when they found out. She was alone. She was really alone. "Why are you doing this?" She asked finally, quietly. "You didn't have to tell them you'd do it."

Amanda shook her head. "You're right. But I wanted you to understand… I still do."

Simone closed her eyes. She didn't want to understand why Amanda left, or why she was here. She just wished more than anything that her hands weren't tied behind her back, that Annabelle hadn't been pulled away from her, that she wasn't in this damn situation. After a few long seconds, she opened her eyes, meeting those of the woman across from her. "Fine. Get me out of here."

Amanda took a breath, nodding once. The confidence began to return to her voice. "Alright then."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**A/N: I know this isn't very long. Sorry about that. I'm not sure exactly where I'm going with the story yet, but I have a few ideas. Anyway, please review, follow, and favorite. I absolutely love hearing your feedback. It's what gets me to write another chapter.**_


End file.
